Dakishimetai no ni
by Blaquerose
Summary: Sasukekun..I can...give you release. It will take away some of the pain, and things will get better from there. I promise. Yaoi lemon, only for mature audiences the transition scene insignias went missing, sorry


Author's Notes: _ Allo, Allo!! I was reluctant to post this story, but I received raving reviews from friends who want the sequel as soon as possible! I've been doing lemon stories for a while, but this is the first one (I think) that I'm showing to the wide public. I hope you like it! The title "Dakishimetai no ni" translates, as I was told "I just want to hold you"._

Dakishimetai no ni 

_WARNING: This story contains explicit content not suitable for immature audiences, such as sexual intercourse between an adult and a minor. Reader discretion is advised. Flames are not acknowledged, but constructive criticism is appreciated._

The bed screamed under Sasuke's writhing body. His bonds began to burn the flesh on his wrists with his every tug. His eyelids were quivering. His lips were trembling. His soul was on fire.

"Why don't you make some noise, Sasuke-kun?" asked the silver-haired man. His smirk was hidden beneath his black cover, but in his voice was more than a hint of pleasure.

"Y-you….sad-dist.."

Kakashi laughed, "You came to me _willingly_," at the emphasized word, the man's well-lubricated middle finger betrayed the other two and jabbed quickly into the sensitive ring of muscles in Sasuke-kun's cute backside. The boy's mouth snapped shut quickly and he turned his face away. He whimpered as his body wriggled even more now, trying to both pull away and push into Kakashi's preparations.

"K-kakash-"

"You can escape anytime," said the man wisely. As he spoke, his fingers moved deeper. "You know the rope untying technique…or, you could simply say 'stop'."

"Sah-STOP!"

The man laughed again. By then, he was literally tickling Sasuke's dark portal. The boy could no longer keep his body still. He was thrashing. "You have to _mean it_, Sasuke-kun…I'm not letting you go that easy, just because you don't want to be held responsible for this…" he paused, "_no matter how much you want it…._"

The sensation was unlike anything the young boy had ever felt before. There was pain…Ooh, so much pain, he felt like he was being ripped open. It made his jaw hang loose and his toes curl tight. It was unspeakable, undeniable, it was… it was…

_Wonderful_.

"Keh….Kakash….sh-shi!"

It was poetic the way his teacher worked inside of him. It was so intensely painful, and that was what made it feel good. Wonderful, even. He wanted to scream, but he would not allow himself that. If Kakashi-sensei knew what was going on inside of his head, he would be mortified.

"Just pretend I'm Naruto-kun . . ."

The boy tensed, which was not a good maneuver. Tensing made the pain worse, but this was real pain. He lifted his gaze to his teacher, whose eyes shone more sincere than he had ever known him. He relaxed, and the agony ebbed. How beautiful a man his teacher could be, especially in the setting sunlight. The blinds of his window could not hoard him in darkness - the light sought him. It made his every handsome feature increase threefold. Sasuke realized just how much he cared for the man . . .

But he could never compare to Naruto.

"Hn… Baka…"

"What did you call me?!"

"… Bah…_kah!_"

Sasuke smirked. Naruto was an easily riled person, and that was a good quality. It got him serious, even if it was over simple things. Like, being called an idiot.

Jab left; dodge right. Jab right; dodge left. Right kick; shift, skip, bam.

Dirt sandwich.

Naruto jumped up, his fist clenched tightly. "Th-that was cheap! I'll get you next time – next time, I'm serious!!"

Sasuke chuckled and settled at the base of a tree, "If you can't even do simple taijitsu..."

The blond roared and turned his back on the raven-haired boy. He began charging at the juggernaut of logs with its edges worn down by kick after kick after kick. He began attacking it with an enflamed spirit.

_Hn…Looks like I got what I wanted_.

Sasuke and Naruto were not mean to each other out of wickedness. It was their special way of showing affection, just as Ino and Sakura. Taunting when the other has given up hope was a way of telling them "I believe in you! Now win!" Or, when the other had grown too big a head to fit through a door, the phrase "Yo, baka, we can't breath with all of your hot air" would translate to "Cool it, you're going to get in trouble someday!"

On some level, they both knew this. They had taken up their responsibilities as the anti-pep squad consciously and would even go out of their own way to push the other to his limits.

However, today was more of a guilty pleasure than anything else. He had convinced himself he wanted to take the day off to relax his aching muscles, but really he had wanted to watch Naruto train. He did not know why … but he was enjoying Naruto's company lately. It confused him if nothing else, but it also made him happy to be around the other boy.

Any reason would do.

The boy finally collapsed after what seemed like hours of baking in the sun. He looked short of breath, and he deserved a break. The Uchiha boy smirked despite himself. _I'll give him a few minutes to catch his breath,_ he decided, _and then I'll go over there._

The day was reaching its mid-point, judging by the blinding sun. They had both been out there for hours, but Sasuke had been out a little longer. He was a nature boy at heart and did not like being cooped up indoors. He enjoyed the tranquil sounds of far-off streams and bird's chirping. He enjoyed the bee's hum and the leave's rustle. It made him feel at peace. He had not been training, but sleeping in a tree before Naruto arrived, but he pretended that he had been in order to motivate Naruto-chan.

When the boy took his black eyes off of the sky, his rival was standing. His eyes widened slightly, betraying himself. _Impressive_, he thought, _he's got a great deal of stamina._ A faint blush colored the boy's cheeks.

Sasuke leaned back into the large tree trunk. He sighed; suddenly he grew bored, and he let the grass slide through his fingers. As unusually interesting as it was to watch the boy train, he was beginning to think he was no longer needed. The boy was training hard with the little help he had leant so far, perhaps he did not need anymore.

Slowly, the boy stood and stretched his aching legs. _I'll go elsewhere._ He concluded._ Maybe into town, I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten all morning._

Just as the boy turned his back, he heard Naruto scream: "GAH!! IT'S TOO DAMN HOT!!"

Out of simple curiosity, Sasuke looked. He regretted it instantly.

Naruto was indeed training, and it showed vividly now that his shirt was removed. Even though he was still a young boy, his body was beginning to form what could have been muscles on his arms and legs, and it made his stomach taunt. His skin was paler than his face, but it also looked sensitive, especially to touch. Sasuke briefly wondered if the boy was tickling…and _where._ His body was lightly covered in a sheet of sweat, which made him smell musky. It aroused and enticed Sasuke's nose to go thither. He had a wonderfully tan neckline that he just wanted to lick and bite and…and…

Sasuke did not realize he was retreating until he had hit a tree. Far away from Naruto, yes, he knew that was where he was. He slowly closed his eyes and denied the falling tears safe passage. _What…what's wrong with me…? _He slid the back of his hand along his face as he turned and pressed his front into the tree. He felt shamed and disgraced. What was worse was that he was tainting Naruto by thinking such sinful things. Feeling such…dishonorable things. His nails dug into the brown bark as he pressed his forehead against the tree. The symbol of stability, everything he was not. _I…it's not…supposed to…I can't…not allowed to… feel…this way._

"Buh-baka…" he wiped away his tears and sank to the ground, scraping his face as he did so. "Baka…baka…baka baka baka bakabakabakabaka-" 

"Grown quite a bit, hasn't he?"

It was a voice from above. Sasuke was startled when he recognized it, but refused to face him. He had not even felt such a familiar presence lurk up on him. He felt so weak…

There was a silence. In this, Sasuke could hear the sound of ruffling pages. Most likely, from some smutty story that was not meant for his age, but he knew about all the same. The silence was deafening. Sasuke spoke first.

"Hah…how long have you-"

"Long enough. You were watching Naruto train and helping him, eh?" A page ruffled, "Quite the friendship you have…thanks to you, he's stronger."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"But that's not why you were watching him and helping him, was it?"

Silence.

"For friendship, I mean."

"I-if he gets stronger…I'll have to defeat him."

"Uh-_huh_.." another page turned. _Doesn't he do _anything_ but read smut all damn day?!_ "Last time, you only ran."

How-?! 

"But last time you ran with dignity. Made up a lie, and disappeared. You did not shed a single tear last time. But then again, _last time_ he did not expose his skin to you … did he?"

"H-how do you know…?" Sasuke let his abyss colored orbs wander heavenward, and he found Kakashi's one exposed eye. Even at half power, his gaze was still unnerving. It made Sasuke's spine tingle, and sweat tickled his face.

"Every time you see him…it gets worse. Doesn't it?" Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head, "Why don't you try telling him how you feel, Sasuke-_kun_? _Are you afraid?_"

The world around them began to shake. The sky wobbled as if intoxicated. Kakashi was obviously unaffected, but he was making Sasuke sick. A warm feeling tickled the back of his throat.

"Y-you know…"

"Ninja are very good at sensing things. Body language. Length of eye contact. Length of touch. Choice of wording."

The boy gripped tightly to the tree, lending it his weight in exchange for balance. He was afraid to speak. He was afraid to do or say anything.

"You showed all of the signs, Sasuke-_kun_."

His best efforts failed him. His body began trembling along with his uneasiness. He was going to be sick all over himself; he just knew it. When something is known, it can be ignored. However, when something is _confirmed_, it can be devastating. Kakashi only confirmed Sasuke's every dark suspicion.

He was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

"So," the sound of a closing book could be heard over the mental cries of anguish, "why don't you tell him?" there was a silence. The boy could hear uncertainty in his mentor's voice, "Sasuke, why don't you-"

"H-he…" his voice cracked and the tears flowed without stops. "He won't accept me!! He would only turn me away, and it kills me inside! I try to believe that there would be some way he would recognize me, but it gets worse and worse every time I see him! _I want more than this! _I care about him so deeply, yet he wouldn't accept me no matter what I do! I'm not good enough – I never was or will be!" his stomach was churning with repulsion for himself. It was something everyone had to feel, self-hatred and rejection. He had never felt this before, and hoped he never would have to again. "He wouldn't understand this – this – " the tears fell faster now. He could no longer speak. He embraced the tree as if it were Naruto himself, there to ease the agony of an unrequited love.

The teacher was becoming disappointed. Not in his student, but in himself. He had not been following Sasuke-kun for pure reasons; he had wanted to take advantage of this. Pure lust was like running water. It may start off on a certain path, but it could always be diverted to a different river. Love, however, was like a grand mountain. It will not bend or bow, no matter what is thrown at it. He had always admired the young man, and…to be honest, he knew how he felt at this moment.

"What do you want from Naruto, Sasuke-kun?" he asked in a voice that was not suave and calm, but stoic. "I'm curious, what are your motives for the boy?"

"Nah-nothing…"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing!!" The boy swallowed hard, trying to push back his repulsion. "I-I'm… I was meant to live for the purpose of killing him…Nii-san…I…I can't stop here! I can't act on this, I can't-" he could no longer speak with dignity. His voice cracked, and his confidence suffered.

"You're lying, Sasuke­-kun. There is – _has to be_ – something…"

There was. Sasuke wanted Naruto completely. More than the physical, he wanted the connection. The emotion he had been denied. He desired the feeling that, in this world, he had more purpose than bloodshed. When he helped Naruto succeed, he felt that gratitude radiating off of him like heat. He wanted Naruto. He wanted…everything.

"_D-Dakishi…shimetai…n-no ni…Naruto…I…I would live on it for the rest of my life."_

It was then that Kakashi understood just how deeply Sasuke-kun's love ran. It was unexpected, yet it was most respectable. He felt wanted to be the incarnate of Naruto's desire, and would search for any way to have even the simplest of gestures from him. He would choke back everything. This was as selfish as Sasuke-kun felt he could be, so that Naruto could have happiness.

A love so strong that your heart and body desires the ultimate, but so caring that you would suffer and be content with an "I love you", a simple kiss, or, in Sasuke's case…An embrace.

It touched Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun…I can…give you release. It will take away some of the pain, and things will get better from there. I promise."

"Can you do that, Sasuke-kun?"

The boy shrieked as his face was turned. If one of Kakashi's eyes were unnerving, both of them were…soul shattering. They robbed him of his voice.

The patient teacher did not press the boy, but asked him gently for the third time: "Can you…pretend I'm Naruto-kun, if need be?"

The Uchiha boy realized then that the penetrating fingers deep inside of him were no longer tickling him. He swallowed hard, wondering how to answer Kakashi's obvious sincerity. He wanted to wipe away the sweat that was tickling his temple, but his hands were still bound. "C-can…can I…call you Nah-…Naruto-chan?" Sasuke winced, afraid that this request would leave him un-bed for the night, and perhaps forever.

To his relief, the man nodded, "You may."

Finally, Sasuke felt confidence in him. "Th-then…then yes…N-Naruto-chan_…_"

In the next instant, a gasp was wrenched from Sasuke's lips. Kakashi smirked, "I take it you like that?"

"Y-yesss!!" hissed the young boy, his body wiggling euphorically. It was pain, pleasure, hatred, orgasmic, repulsing, and all other things all at once. And he craved more. "D-do it again, pleeeeaaase!"

Unable to turn down such a request, Kakashi proceeded to 'Do it again' and was greeted by an even louder squeal from his little piglet, which now resembled a dog in how he was panting with his tongue overlapping his luscious lips. Slowly, Kakashi reached deep inside of Sasuke, making him scream and shriek. Tears were now rolling down his enflamed cheeks, and it would have worried him if Sasuke's voice were not begging for 'More, more, s-so good! Nah-Naruto_ -Chaaan!_'

Kakashi was surprised; he had never pegged Sasuke for such a sex kitten.

Soon, the boy cried out in disappointment as the three fingers were slid out of him. The bed screamed as he thrashed about, his arousal was evident in how his manhood stood out prominently and pale from the rest of his body. Precum glistened over its head.

The sound of a bottle cap opening reached his ears, and he suddenly knew what was in store. It made his thrashing all the more worse, for he could not wait.

"Please…untie this…" the boy tugged at the rope that bound him, "Not this way…please…" soon, the rope that tied him to the bed was cut, but the bonds around his wrists were left. Sasuke did not mind, that he could endure.

His body was lifted onto Kakashi's lap so that they were facing one another. His arms were around the older man's neck, and their foreheads were pressed as if in a kiss. Slowly, he was eased over is mentor's throbbing erection. He knew instantly why he had to be prepared, and had never guessed that this man was so well endowed. Gently, the head was pressed inside, and Sasuke's voice escaped his control.

"S-so good, _so good_..! Nnngh, d-deeper! Deeper, please!!"

The man smirked as he took a hold of the boy's hips and tried to continue his gradual pace, despite his hunger. He groaned softly, and then again.

"I-it….it hurts _so good_, Naruto-chan"

Kakashi almost wanted to laugh, but the situation would not allow it. Sasuke-kun's every praise and plea made it all the more difficult. He was so warm and dark and deep and tight…Kakashi wanted to abandon everything and thrust up into the boy until they were both brought to tears. He held onto his will, and once he was fully inside he moved the boy's hips around in circles. It was almost too tight a fit, and he did not want to rend one of his best students open. He tried to be cautious and tender.

"So good, so good, so good! Deeper – I need it deeper! Please-"

The reigns he had held on his lust snapped. Kakashi bucked his hips, which sent a shock down Sasuke's spine. He screamed; Kakashi groaned. The boy's body went to rubber as the man slammed him down onto his cock. He became Kakashi's living offering, to be used however he pleased.

Soon, Sasuke felt like a bottle about to pop open. He tried to voice his warning, but all that came out was, "N-Naruto! I'm gonna…g-gonna…"

Kakashi realized his student's distress and gripped the boy's member in his hand. His thumb gently kneaded the head. He slowly eased the boy onto his back.

"Do…do you want to cum, Sasuke-kun?" the man managed to ask, though he was panting as badly as Sasuke now. The boy nodded wordlessly. He quickened his hips until they were literally slapping off of the Uchiha boy. Tapping his prostate. _Faster, faster, faster_. That was all that he could think. _Faster, faster, faster. _Three, two, one more thrust and it would all be over for the both of them.

And then he stopped.

Their eyes locked in this moment. Kakashi was buried deep inside of Sasuke, and slowly he pulled out. Their bodies were trembling and covered in sweat. The boy whimpered and babbled, but the man did not listen. Then, Kakashi smirked.

"Cum…for…me…"

He thrusted inside the warmth and tightness of the young boy. He did not tap, or brush against Sasuke's prostate. He assaulted it.

"_NARUTO-CHAN!!_"

The feeling was too much. Sasuke's lust covered them both in a white, gooey substance. Kakashi, however, buried his seed deep inside. He throbbed still as he was emptied; all of their stamina and strength was sucked out of them both.

"I love you…" the words fell on unhearing ears as Sasuke slowly made his descent from grace. Kakashi kissed the boy's temple lovingly before pulling the boy onto his chest. Slowly, he tasted the stickiness that covered them both. It had to be cleaned _some_ way.

They drifted on the aftershocks of passion for a while. They were both content and happy. Though the boy felt weak and fatigued, he was brought back from the brink of unconsciousness when he felt Kakashi dismounting. It triggered another squirt of semen from his body, and then he was fully drained.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…"

He wondered, as he lay languished, how Kakashi could stand, let alone dress. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Wh-what am…am I supposed to…do now?"

Kakashi zipped up his trousers and went to replacing his black mask/shirt. "Rest. I was a little too hard on you, so you won't e able to shower until your legs feel more than useless."

Sasuke turned crimson, "Am I… do I owe you money? Or, a favor?"

The man laughed, which embarrassed Sasuke-kun further. "_I am not a prostitute. _I did it to…help you." The man picked up his head plate and began tying it on. "I didn't want you to lose confidence in yourself because of how you felt. And, it may be a little easier to face Naruto-kun, as well." He smirked and tightened the knot before he undid Sasuke's bonds and got him a blanket.

"Why…did you…"

"Because we're alike – you and I. I know how it feels, that love you have." He smoothed out the wrinkles in the bed before tucking Sasuke in. "Where you want the world, but ask for a kiss. We helped out one another, you see?"

Kakashi turned for the door. "If you ever need release, Sasuke-kun…I'm here. No strings, I swear."

The door opened and closed, and Sasuke sighed. He soon drifted on the waves of sleep, and dreamt of a blonde boy, and of his first time. He had fallen asleep dreaming of the impossible.

"_Dakishimetai no … ni …Naruto-chan…_"

Fin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I bring in any sort of monetary income from using it in my stories.


End file.
